


When He Loved Her

by Ejensen99999



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki love story - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejensen99999/pseuds/Ejensen99999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki grows to love his childhood friend and is distraught as she is in an arranged marriage with his own brother.  </p>
<p>If you're anything like me, you feel as though Loki needs a girlfriend. This story follows along with the basic story line of what we have all seen in theaters regarding our favorite villain and is only meant to be a side of what could have happened and, in my opinion, what would have been most likely done if Marvel had chosen to take this path with Loki. I tried to bring out the perspective of Loki more and the emotions that he had during the small amount of time in the first Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just speculation and written for fun, so please don't criticize me too much and if you feel as though my writing is lacking, please let me know and how I can improve it.

The young girl ran down the vast hallway, the guards dressed in gold smiled as she shrieked with excitement. Her long red hair flowed behind her and the young boy followed in pursuit, chasing after the long locks of curled hair. Both laughed and giggled as they ran after each other through the golden hallways of the castle of Asgard, slowly making their way towards the throne room where their parents were discussing matters the two children were unable to understand. The doors to the throne room remained open and the two children ran inside, interrupting the conversation but not noticing what they had done, their game being so much more important than the affairs of adults. They weaved their way around columns and the young girl ran to her father, Afastr, screaming and shouting with joy and laughter.  
“Father, Father! Don't let him touch me!” she cried, giggling as she jumped onto his lap and climbing high onto his shoulder.  
“Why not, Eydis?” he asked joining into the game. “Is he a ravenous beast looking for for a juicy piece of meat?” She giggled more as her father grabbed her off his shoulder and tickled her, nibbling at her fingers and setting her back on the ground. She quickly ran behind him as the boy ran after her again.  
“No silly daddy. He's trying to kiss me,” and both fathers looked at each other with concern and back at the young children.  
“She kissed me first!” the young boy declared, somehow thinking it would justify him for kissing her back. The fathers chuckled at his response and the boy's father took hold of his arm, stopping him from running after the girl.  
“Loki stop this. They are our guests,” said Odin, trying to stop the children from making the situation worse. The boy stopped smiling and Eydis stepped out from behind her father looking sad because now their game was ruined.  
“Odin, let them have their fun,” whispered Afastr. “Go off and play, you two.” The two of them looked at each other and smiles grew back on their faces. Eydis ran off towards the door and Loki raced after her, laughter once again filling the hallway.  
“Why do you encourage their feelings for each other?” Odin addressed Afastr. “This can only make the future conditions worse.”  
“The love they have for each other is an innocent love which the dearest of friends share,” Afastr replied. “If there is anything between the two, it will dissipate by the time Eydis and Thor are ready to marry.” Odin leaned back on his throne nodding softly.  
“I certainly hope you are right. If not, I can't imagine what will become of Loki.” Odin turned to Afastr, his face becoming very serious and demanded secrecy of what was to be discussed. “Eydis is the only child who has ever accepted Loki, not even Thor has done this to the extent at which she has. I fear that as they age, they will begin to grow closer and closer to each other and will believe that they are in love. This cannot be so if we intend for Thor and Eydis to be wedded. This is why I wish for you to tell Eydis about Loki; about what he truly is.”  
“Odin, forgive me for asking, but why are you so set on having Thor and Eydis wedded? Is it such a crime if she were to marry Loki?” Afastr proposed. The two of them got along well, and even at the age they were, he could tell they thought very fondly of each other.  
“No, it wouldn't be a crime, but if Thor is to take the throne, he will need the guidance and wisdom Eydis took from her mother. He is already headstrong and aggressive and will need a wise and steady hand to keep him in check.”  
As Odin and Afastr continued with their conversation, Eydis and Loki raced down the halls into the gardens, snow falling softly around them. Eydis turned around as Loki caught up with her and she held out her hands. Loki smiled and he held out his too. They both closed their eyes and concentrated on the snow around them. Magic flowed around them and fell upon the snow, willing it to rise and swirl to the influence of its master. The snow flowed through the air and joined together, forming shapes and taking the figure inside each child’s' mind. As each of their creations were completed, they fell gently into their hands and both of the children opened their eyes. Eydis held a crown and Loki held a delicate looking rose. They had made gifts for each other, and they exchanged them accordingly, Loki kneeling as she placed the crown atop his head and he bowed as he offered her the rose, Eydis curtsying as she humbly accepted it. She held it to her nose and breathed in, pretending as though the rose was real and smelled divine, and the children began a new game, pretending to be grown ups, leaders of different armies and going to battle. Each fashioned fierce and gleaming weapons and shields from the snow and fought, laughing as they dove around trees and shouted meaningless threats, consisting of sitting on the other if they didn't surrender. Their battle was overseen by the servants who passed and as Loki's mother walked by, she stopped to admire the scene.  
Eventually, Eydis was smote by Loki, tucking his sword under her arm and fainting into the snow. Frigga laughed as she watched them, Loki flopping on the ground next to her and both of the children giggled at each other, unable to stop and they picked themselves up. Loki said something out of earshot of Frigga and kissed Eydis, smiling as though he had won a great, difficult challenge and ran off with Eydis chasing after him, both of them laughing as they did so. Frigga watched them with a smile playing across her face, unable to hide how happy she was that Loki had a someone who cared about him. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a young boy with fair hair walk out from behind the shadows. Thor walked over to the snow weapons and kicked one, the magic inside leaving and the toy weapon became nothing more than snow once again. He felt so left out when Eydis came to Asgard; her and Loki would always play without him. Pretending as though he didn't exist.  
Loki never did that when she wasn't around. When Thor wanted to play with Fandral or Hogun, Loki wouldn't leave them alone, following them around until they convinced him to do something else or shooed him away. But as soon as word that Eydis would be coming reached him, that was all Loki could talk about and when she finally came, Thor didn't matter to Loki at all. He didn't understand why his father kept inviting her to come to Asgard or why Loki was obsessed with her, none of it made sense to him. And he certainly didn't understand why he kissed her. Frigga walked over to Thor, placing a hand on his shoulder and kneeling next to him.  
“What's the matter, Thor?” she asked, her comforting and gentle voice swept away the cold air and Thor leaned against his mother.  
“Why doesn't Loki want to play with me when she's around?” he asked. Frigga smiled sadly at Thor, finding it sweet that he couldn't understand the difference between what connected him and Loki and what connected Loki and Eydis. “Why does he have to spend all his time with her? Why doesn't Loki ever share his magic with me? I can learn how to use magic too, can't I? But he only wants to play with someone who can use it too.”  
“Ssh Thor,” she whispered. “It's alright. You have your friends and he has his. There's no need to be jealous.”  
“I'm not jealous,” he protested. Thor pushed himself away from his mother and ran after the two children. Frigga called after him, but he didn't stop. He was determined to stop all the silly nonsense between Loki and Eydis. When he found them, they were sitting close with their heads together, admiring something in Eydis' hands. She was showing Loki some of the magic she had learned over the last few years, a green flame dancing around the palm of her hand and running up her fingertips. The two of them smiled at the flame and Loki reached out his finger to touch the flame. As he touched it, there was no burning sensation or pain. Thor stomped over to them and as Eydis lost concentration on the flame it vanished. Eydis looked at Thor with terror on her face and anger on his, grabbing her long hair and pulled her away from Loki, shouting horrible things at her. “You're so stupid! Why do you think you're better than me?! I'm the future king of Asgard, and you think you're so much better?! You're nothing compared to me!”  
Thor flung her around as he continued to shout at her and Loki tried so hard to stop him but even at such a young age, Thor was incredibly strong. He threw her around one last time and let her go, sending her across the room and Loki rushed over to her to see if she was okay. She clutched her head and tears streamed down her face and Loki tried comforting her by holding her head gently but she pushed him away and ran down the hall back to the throne room. Loki chased after her and Thor after him, trying to push past him and stop him but Loki was a little faster. They chased and fought after Eydis to the throne room, she ran straight up to her father and cried into his side. Afastr picked her up and set her on his lap.  
“What's wrong Eydis? You never cry, what's happened?” he asked.  
“Thor is mean. I hate him!” she cried out and Afastr gave Odin a look of warning. “He pulled my hair and swung me around and shouted mean things at me. Even though I didn't do anything wrong.” Just as she finished speaking, Loki and Thor ran into the room and Odin stood, glaring at his oldest son. He walked over to him, his pace quickening.  
“Why did you do this?” he demanded, but all Thor did was glare right back at the All-father. Odin grabbed the boys arm and dragged him away from Loki and out the room, heading towards the young boys room, lecturing him about what his future will be like if he didn't shape up. Young Loki turned back to Eydis and walked over, his face full of concern.  
“Are you okay Eydis?” he asked, his small voice echoing through the vast room. She didn't answer and Afastr turned to the boy and smiled at him.  
“She'll be fine. Eydis, why don't you go play with Loki some more?” Eydis didn't open her mouth but nodded all the same. Loki offered his hand to her and she took it, sliding off her fathers lap and they both walked quietly out of the throne room. Loki didn't want to run or laugh anymore, in case it would hurt her, and in all honesty, he was fine with simply holding her hand. They walked down the hallways together, eventually leading back to the gardens where they had played earlier and sat down on one of the benches. She hadn't said a word since she had spoken with her father and it didn't appear as though she would break the silence. She sat on the bench, pulling her knees up to her chin and she remained that way for several minutes, staring at the ground. Loki sat next to her, wanting to say something but knowing that nothing he said would make any difference.  
But Loki didn't want to just sit there without anything to do. He held out his hand and snow swirled around it, forming a new shape other than what he offered her earlier. She watched what Loki was doing through her hair and smiled at what he was making. A small crown fitted in the boy's small hands and he raised it up above his head. He begun to lower it, as if it were a coronation, upon Eydis' head. She looked up at it and smiled at Loki, flattered by his gift.  
“Eydis, will you be my friend?” asked Loki. Eydis smiled more and nodded at Loki. Weren't they already friends? At least, that's what she assumed. “Forever?” he asked again and she nodded more fervently than before. “What if something bad happens and we...” Eydis stopped him by grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently, promising that no matter what happened, they would always, and forevermore, be the dearest of friends.


	2. The Cancelled Wedding

The doors opened and Thor, who had now became of age for the throne of Asgard, strolled through the doorway, tossing away a goblet of wine, demanding another. He sauntered forward through the hall, ignoring the looks he was receiving from the servants, passing columns of gold and banners but stopped at the base of some stairs. He knew after he walked up them, he was going to have a brand new life and it made him nervous. What if he did something wrong as king? As he contemplated all the things that could happen, a tall, lean figure walked around one of the columns, silent and unnoticed, smirking as he walked over to Thor.  
“Feeling nervous, Brother?” asked Loki, taking his place next to Thor as he let out a laugh, clearly meaning for it to sound heroic and unwavering but his voice shook slightly as he did so.  
“Have you ever known me to be nervous?” Thor asked, turning to his brother.  
“Well, there was that time in Nornheim...” Loki began  
“That was not nerves, Brother. That, was the rage of battle,” Thor protested. “How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and still pulled us out alive?” Thor asked him and Loki gave him a puzzled look.  
“As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape,” he replied, reminding Thor what truly happened.  
“Yes,” Thor stated and a servant walked up to Thor with another goblet for him. “Some do battle and others just do tricks.” Loki first glared at Thor for the insult, but the servant next to him smirked and let out a small laugh and Loki turned his attention to him. His hand twisted and magic flowed out towards the goblet, willing the wine to take a different shape other than itself. Eels wormed their way up the inside of the goblet and over the edge, twisting their misshapen heads towards the servant and hissed, baring their teeth and threatening to bite. The servant cried out and flung the goblet to the ground, and he stared at Loki in shock and fear. And Loki returned it with a smile and a light chuckle.  
“Loki,” Thor began, “now that was just a waste of good wine.”  
“It was just a joke,” he said quickly and turned back to the servant. “Right, my friend?” The servant smiled slightly, but he continued to give Loki a mistrusting look as his hand swept over the ground and the eels returned to wine, Loki's magic no longer present. The servant bent down slowly and cautiously to pick up the goblet and he hurried away. Thor and Loki laughed quietly after him, but didn't say anything as a guard came up to Thor, holding a silver helmet with wings reaching up on either side and Thor took it, feeling the weight of what was to happen today pushing down on him and his smile left.  
“Ooo. Nice feathers,” Loki taunted and Thor turned to him, looking at the helmet he wore.  
“You don't really want to start this again, do you? Cow?” mocking the large horns on Loki's helmet.  
“I was being sincere...”  
“You are incapable of sincerity,” interrupted Thor.  
“Am I?" asked Loki and his face went from jesting to serious and kind. “I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You are my brother, and my friend. Sometimes, I am envious of you, but never doubt that I love you.” Thor searched his brother's face for any sign of malice or sarcasm, but he could not find anything other than truth, and pain. “I hope that,” Loki began and his words caught his throat as he struggled to bring words out. “That you, and Eydis, are happy together.” Thor gave his brother a sympathetic look, knowing how hard this day was for him and knowing just how much he cared for Eydis. Thor raised his hand and placed it on Loki's shoulder and patted his face.  
“Thank you,” he said, meaning it with all his heart.  
“Now give us a kiss,” said Loki, teasing his brother and changing the subject.  
“Stop it,” but both laughed at the notion and they turned back to the stairs. “How do I look?” Loki paused and looked at Thor, not wanting to say it but knowing there was nothing else to say.  
“Like a king.” Thor smiled and thanked him and a loud horn sounded through the halls, announcing the time for Thor's coronation. Loki turned to his brother, wondering if he was going to move forward and Thor motioned for him to move ahead without him. Loki left his brother and walked up the stairs into the great hall, adorned with huge, scarlet banners and thousands of Asgardians roamed the floor, at first looking to Loki in search of Thor, but returned to their quiet conversations when he was not seen. Loki made his way to the his father's throne at the head of the room, slithering his way past the denizens of Asgard, barely attracting their attention. As he neared his destination, he saw his mother talking to a beautiful woman dressed in jade and silver, her back turned to him. His heart sank as he forced himself towards the two women, putting on a brave face as Frigga looked over the woman's shoulder at him and smiled the way only a mother could when trying to comfort her child.  
The woman's fiery hair moved slightly, silver beads and pearls hanging from the crown around her head, as if she had started to look over her shoulder but stopped when she realized who it was. Loki stopped when he was only a few feet behind her and allowed Frigga to give the woman's hands one last squeeze before making her way over to Odin's side. Neither the woman nor Loki moved, both not wanting to, but she slowly turned to face him. Her jade eyes smiled up at him, matching her dress and practically glowed from the nearby firelight.  
“Hello Loki.”  
“Hello Eydis,” he said, glad to hear her voice and a genuine smile spread across his thin lips. “You look radiant.”  
“Thank you,” she said and her eyes gazed up at his helmet, a smirk finding its way onto her face. “Nice horns,” she jested.  
“Really? I pay you a complement and this is how you return the favor?” Loki's smile grew as she laughed and apologized.  
“I'm sorry Loki,” she bowed her head, trying to hide her face. “At least it's not as bad as Thor's helmet. Have you gone and ruffled his feathers already?” Loki grinned and they laughed together, Odin watching over them and he stared at Loki with concern. He saw the All-father watching him and his smile left and he remembered what today was. He looked back at Eydis with dread and sorrow, and she noticed his matching jade eyes grow cold and his eyelids turned red. Her heart sank as he looked at the ground; neither of them wanting this day to come, but here she stood, in her bridal gown. And Loki was not the groom. “Loki...” she began, tears reaching the edges of her eyes but Loki held up his hand and he slowly returned his gaze to her.  
“Thor is very, very lucky indeed.” His voice was quiet and shook very slightly. He reached down and took her hand and bowed, bringing her hand up to his face and kissed her fingers ever so gently, knowing he would never be able to do it again without punishment. Loki stood up straight and looked Eydis directly in her face and leaned forward, still holding her hand. He stopped beside her face and lowered his voice for only her to hear. “You will be a wonderful queen.” Eydis nodded and he pulled away from her, giving her one last smile and walked past her towards Frigga. She smiled at him and so did Odin, showing his gratitude for not making things worse. As Loki took his place besides his mother, a great roar of joy and cheer erupted from the far end of the room and Odin looked above the heads of his people and as they created a walkway, all could see Thor strolling forward and raising his hands above his head, encouraging his friends to cheer louder and trumpets sounded throughout the great hallway.  
Thor made his way quickly to the edge of Odin's throne next to Eydis and took her hand, and they both knelt down, and the room turned silent as the King of Asgard stood. All eyes now turned to the ancient King and he addressed Thor.  
“Thor Odinson, my Heir, and my Firstborn,” and Loki looked away from him at the ground, not able to look at anyone. He began to block out the words of praise coming from Odin's mouth, his mind returning to other matters he had arranged earlier. But soon he was unable to as Thor's voice demanded attention as he began to take the oath of King. “Do you swear to preserve the peace?”  
“I swear.”  
“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?”  
“I swear!” Thor exclaimed, thrusting his hand, which also held Eydis' into the air.  
“Then on this day, I, Odin All-father, proclaim you,” Odin's voice faded, many thinking it was to create suspense, but Odin's face grew anxious as he felt, deep within his very being, something dark lurking in the heart of Asgard. He recognized this and both fear and anger stirred within him as his voice uttered out the cause. “Frost Giants,” and Thor lept to his feet and Eydis stood as well. Gasps escaped from everywhere in the hall and panicked whispers rose like smoke. Odin turned to his queen and told her to stay and calm their people and Odin turned to leave the room, heading for the Vault and Thor, Eydis and Loki followed closely behind. Odin payed them no attention as they neared the Vault and shooed away the guards outside the door. The vast doors opened and cold air swept over them all, enveloping them in the severity of what had happened. The Destroyer stepped back, its inner fire dulling within its metal shell, back into its own realm of holding.  
Ash fell onto the frosted and frozen ground, and they all stared in shock at the remains of the guards who had diligently watched over the relics Odin had acquired over the years, and the remains of the Frost Giants. Loki stepped over the severed and burned arm of one of the former Jotuns, acknowledging its blue and patterned flesh. Odin walked forward until he stood directly in front of the object which had been the goal of the Jotuns. The Casket, glowing blue and cold, rested on the pedestal where it had been placed many years ago and Odin let out a sigh of relief. But Thor was not satisfied.  
“The Jotuns must pay for what they have done,” he growled. And both Loki and Eydis looked to him with concern.  
“They have paid with their lives,” Odin tried to calm Thor, not wanting this to escalate. “The Casket is safe and all is well.”  
“All is well?!” Thor asked, raising his voice and almost shouting at Odin. “They broke into the Weapons Vault. If they had stolen one of these relics,”  
“ But they didn't.”  
“Well I want to know WHY,” Thor demanded and Eydis and Loki exchanged glances of fear and worry. Odin would respond with wisdom and grace while Thor shouted and made the walls of the Vault tremble with his arrogance and rage. “March into Jotunheim as you once did, teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again.”  
“You are thinking only as a warrior.”  
“This was an act of war,” he protested, anger welling inside him. “Look how far they got!”  
“We will find the breach in our defenses,” said Odin, his last chance for Thor to calm himself dwindling away. “It will be found, and it will be sealed.”  
“As King of Asgard...”  
“But you're not King!” he interrupted and Thor realized Odin had been only a few words short of pronouncing him King and his face sank as Odin marched past him. “Not yet,” and he left the three standing in the cold room with only a heavy silence to accompany them. Eydis gave Loki one last look of concern before turning and walking through the doors where they had entered only a few minutes ago and Loki wanted to follow her, but he wondered about Thor, his stern gaze firmly set on the frozen ground. As if his anger could be turned to heat and he could melt away the evidence of what ruined his most important and most anticipated day. But finding that he couldn't, Thor spun and stormed out of the Vault and Loki followed him, keeping his distance from his enraged brother.  
Thor found himself just outside his room and he burst through the doors and knocked over the nearest thing to him, ripped off his cape and destroyed the rest of his room. He rushed out to wander the halls, not paying any mind to where he was going nor did he care, but he came across the dining hall, set lavishly for after his coronation and wedding, but servants had now begun to take down the decorations and remove the food from the table. But Thor strode forward and through his rage, grabbed the edge of the table and raised it high above his head, sending its contents across the ground. He let the table drop onto its surface, his rage finally starting to subside and he walked over to the edge of the room towards the balcony and sat down, wanting to be left alone to wallow. And Loki stepped out from behind him unseen, making his way to his brother and was not noticed until Thor noticed him moving just outside the corner of his gaze.  
“It is unwise to be in my company, Brother,” he said quietly, trying to sound threatening but only sounding sad and tired. Loki sat down next to him without speaking, taking his place silently. “This was to be my day of triumph,” the arrogant words flowed from his mouth and stung at Loki, seeing them as a confession that Thor thought his engagement to Eydis was nothing more than a triumph.  
“It will come. In time,” he said just above a whisper, knowing that it was the truth and what happened today was only a setback.  
“What is this?!” Loki turned over his shoulder and saw Sif and the Warriors Three stroll in, admiring the damage Thor had done. Volstagg leaned forward and began picking up the scattered food from the floor. They began conversing with each other and Loki turned to Thor, his voice dropping for fear that the others would eavesdrop on them. “If it's any consolation, I think you're right,” and Thor turned to Loki, happy that someone else believed him and supported him, and as Loki continued, he grew more and more interested in what Loki said. “If a few of them could penetrate the defenses of Asgard once, who is to say that they won't try again? Next time with an army.”  
“Exactly...”  
“There is nothing you can do without defying Father,” Loki warned, but Thor looked at his brother and Loki knew what was running through his mind and his stomach flipped as Thor picked himself up from the ground. “No no. No... stop. I know that look.”  
“It is the only way to ensure the safety of our borders.”  
“Thor, it is madness.” Loki pleaded with him, begging not to go with his plan.  
“What is madness?” and Thor and Loki turned to the doors to see Eydis walking towards them, her face full of curiosity. She observed the overturned table and walked around it, giving Thor a disappointed look.  
“Oh nothing,” Loki stammered out. “Thor was simply making a jest...”  
“The safety of our Realm is no jest!” interrupted Thor, glaring down at his brother for not taking him seriously. But he turned back to Eydis, a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. “We are going to Jotunheim.” Eydis looked at him in shock and didn't move, and the others looked at each other in disbelief, and Eydis raised her hand to her face and closed her eyes.  
“What?” asked Fandral after a moment of silence.  
“Thor,” Eydis said, not removing her hand from her face. “In the name of all the Nine Realms, this is probably the worst idea you could ever conjure up.”  
“She's right!” continued Fandral. “This is not like a journey to Earth where you can summon a little lightening and thunder and the mortal worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim.” Eydis looked up at Loki and gestured for him to say something, anything. But he remained where he was, and he remained silent.  
“My father fought his way into Jotunheim, destroyed their armies and took their Casket. We would just be looking for answers,” Thor justified and Sif spoke up.  
“It is forbidden,” she said and Eydis took her face from her hand and she glared at Thor.  
“It is not just forbidden. The Jotuns want war. The All-father may have done all those things but he had an army who had taken years to drive the Frost Giants off of Earth to their own realm. It took an army to break the Jotuns and humble them and allow for Odin to do those things. We are not an army.” Eydis walked closer to Thor until there was barely any space between them and her voice dropped to a whisper. “Even if every single person in this room went with you, there would be an entire race to fight. The Jotuns want the Casket back, they want war. They proved that no more than an hour ago and they proved that they are capable. They have had years to recover. They are no longer broken nor humble.”  
Thor scoffed and he turned to the rest of his friends, addressing them and shoved Eydis to the side so he could walk past her. Loki looked up at her and she walked closer to him.  
“Loki, we can't let him go,” she whispered and Loki nodded.  
“I know, but how are we going to stop him?” he asked and Eydis hung her head. “He can't be swayed once he has made up his mind.”  
“Yes, I know. But if he does go, someone could die. And war would begin.”  
Both of them were worried and she sat next to Loki as Thor continued to speak to the others, boosting their confidence and making them believe that breaking one of the most serious laws in all of Asgard was necessary. And Eydis and Loki realized that they would have to go with him; if they didn't they would be blamed by Odin for what happened, and they needed to protect Thor. He may be strong and resilient, but he would become engrossed in every battle he had ever faced and he wouldn't pay attention to what happened around him. They both stood and Eydis left for her chambers to change from her bridal gown into her winter attire, as did everyone else when they found themselves caught in Thor's scheme. And everyone met outside the palace, collecting their weapons and finding their horses. Volstagg and Fandral discussed Heimdall and how hard it was going to be to get passed him.  
Eydis watched Loki disappear for a moment and speak with a nearby guard, and he returned with a sly smile one his face. She left him alone, knowing that Loki had always made sure that there would be a way for them to return to Asgard, and she trusted Loki again that this was going to happen. None of the others had noticed him doing this and most had already mounted their horses, but Loki swept over the ground and caught up with them with careless ease, never arousing their suspicion. And their horses thundered their way over the Bridge towards Heimdall and as they reached him, Loki jumped down from his horse and sauntered forward as all the others followed closely behind.  
“Good Heimdall...”  
“You are not dressed warmly enough,” the deep voice of the Gatekeeper resonated through the air and stopped all in their tracks. His golden eyes stared forward, straight through Loki, as if he wasn't there and he was watching something far in the distance. “The freezing cold of Jotunheim. It will kill all of you in time, even Thor.”  
“You must be mistaken,” began Loki, trying to convince him to let them leave but Thor stepped forward.  
“Enough,” Thor's voice cut through the air. “Heimdall may we pass?” Heimdall stopped looking through Loki and he stared at Thor directly.  
“Never has an enemy slipped past my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened.”  
“Then tell no one of where we've gone until we have returned,” and Thor walked past Loki and Heimdall and as did the others, Volstagg muttered how Loki had lost his silver tongue as he past him. Loki stayed where he was for a moment until Eydis grabbed his arm and pulled him along, promptly releasing it so no one else would see it, but it was enough to get Loki to move. And they stood in front of the edge of the Bifrost, looking out into the void of space as Heimdall climbed up the few stairs where he could activate it. Heimdall began speaking, warning them what if happen if they overstayed their welcome, but Eydis didn't pay attention to him. She thought of what could happen when they arrived in Jotunheim. All the others listened to him, some asked questions about the Bifrost but soon the dome around began to turn and they could see the Bifrost spiraling and glowing. They didn't have to move, the Bridge pulled them towards it and Loki could feel its pull. And soon they were falling down towards Jotunheim and the light grew brighter and brighter, until it exploded around them.


	3. Anger Leads to War

The cold air encircled them as their eyes scanned over the frozen ground, searching for any signs of life in the sunless, dark void of Jotunheim. Loki's heart raced as he looked over at Eydis and she returned it with worry; coming here was a mistake and everyone knew it. All except Thor, his arrogance and pride not allowing him to admit he was wrong and he trudged forward over the black stone with the others following. And they made their way to the Temple where the Jotun's resided, the wind and snow pushed against them, almost as though the very atmosphere of the Realm did not welcome them. Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg gripped their weapons tight, expecting a Frost Giant to emerge unseen from the rock and attack, but none did. The only sound was the wind and the crackle of ice and snow under their feet, other than that, there was nothing. The silence seemed to take form as a mist and none spoke for fear of disturbing it. But they continued forward and the Temple loomed over them as it grew closer. Black rock rose high above the Asgardians, almost as high as the palace in Asgard, and snow fell from the sky, almost as though it was emanating from the stone peaks.  
“Where are they?” Sif asked, just above a whisper. There was still no sign of the Frost Giants, even though they were in the heart of the Jotuns' residence.  
“Hiding. As cowards often do,” Thor scoffed and Loki and Eydis shared glances of worry and a premonition that events would not be fortuitous as they had hoped for, not with Thor or his temper. After a moment, they were at the base of the black pillars of stone and they waited and watched. And a tall, dark creature emerged from the shadows of stone and red eyes glared down at the Asgardians, and more came forward.  
“You have come a long way to die, Asgardians.” The voice was deep and seemed to shake the ground on which they stood, but the Giant did not mind and continued to look down on those who dared trespass their Realm.  
“I am Thor Odinson,” he said with fervor but it seemed to have little effect on those who dwelt in the cold wasteland. And he looked around for the voice of the Jotun King, not seeing him until he noticed a large chasm in the black stone above him and a red gaze glaring back.  
“We know who you are,” said Laufey.  
“How did your people get into Asgard?!” Thor demanded and the Frost Giants stirred, as though they were preparing to attack them. Eydis held out her hands in a way to calm them, but the others readied their weapons and her attempt had no effect.  
“The House of Odin,” the Frost Giant said with malice, “is full of traitors.”  
“DO NOT DISHONOR MY FATHER'S NAME WITH YOUR LIES!” Thor exclaimed, distraught and offended that Laufey had insulted both him and his father.  
“Your father is both a murderer and a thief! You are nothing more than a young child, trying to prove himself a man,” his calm voice added insult to his taunting words and Thor started to step forward. Loki rushed up to him and grabbed his arm.  
“Thor, stop and think. Look around, we’re outnumbered,” Loki asked desperately, but Thor ignored him and tried to shake him off.  
“Know your place brother,” he growled out, low enough to be menacing but not quite enough to go unnoticed by the others around them. Eydis went to Thor’s opposite side and stood in front of him.  
“Thor, enough!” she hissed at him. “Loki does know his place. That’s why he standing right next to you, trying to stop you from causing a war. But it might look as though we are too late to stop you from doing so.” She glared at Thor as he tried to come up with something to say, something that would silence her and to show him proper respect. But before he could, Eydis turned away from him and walked forward, closer to the Frost Giants.  
“Eydis,” Loki whispered, his eyes widening and his heart raced as the horrible image of her being swatted away as an insect crept into his mind.  
“It’s alright, Loki.” And with that, she looked up towards the Jotun, his red gaze studying her face and her courage. “Forgive the company that has come here today. Especially the ‘young child.’” she said, addressing Laufey himself. “The reason why we have come here is for answers.” The Jotun King stared down at her carefully, trying to decide whether or not to answer to her. But since she was being so courteous, he decided to humor her.  
“Then ask your questions,” he grumbled in his deep voice.  
“Do you know whom it was that allowed your people to come to Asgard?” she asked, and Laufey chuckled slightly.  
“I do not know the name of your traitor, woman. Nor do I know his face.”  
“Then what of the way your people came?” but Laufey didn’t answer. His expression seemed bored, but there was a hint of exhaustion. “You must have known. Surely you wouldn’t risk your people’s lives if you didn’t know what the obstacles were. Or the means.” Laufey’s head bowed and he turned away from them.  
“Leave my Realm,” he spoke softly, “while I still allow it.” Both Loki and Eydis could hear the threat in his voice and Thor began to step forward once more in defiance. But Loki grabbed his brother’s arm again, speaking as he did so.  
“We will accept your most gracious offer,” and Eydis bowed her head slightly, trying to show that they all thought the same. But as she turned and saw Thor’s face contorted and vengeful, she knew that the Frost Giants were not convinced and they needed to leave immediately. She walked towards and past Thor, pausing slightly to tell him that their time there was done. Her jade eyes caught Loki’s and motioned for him to start returning to the Bifrost. He let Thor’s arm go and spoke quietly. “Come, Brother,” and with that he turned to leave. Thor gave one more menacing look at the Jotun, who responded with a blank, red stare, and Thor began to walk with the others back to the Bifrost. But, very much like Thor, a nearby Jotun decided to mock the Asgardians as they left.  
“Run back home, Little Princess.” Eydis sighed and Loki cursed as they knew what was about to happen. Mjonir was thrown into the Frost Giant’s face, sending him into the black stone. Eydis summoned forth two blades out of the air and sliced off the arm of a Jotun running towards her, her anger at Thor manifesting itself as she began to slaughter any denizen of Jotunheim that came within reach. At first, Loki was concerned about her, but after seeing her in combat several times before, there was no cause for worry. And with that Loki turned to face the other Frost Giants, a knife pulled from the pocket at his side and Loki flicked his wrist, sending the knife through the air. Piercing the ice-shield and landing in the closest Jotun's arm. The giant cried out and fell to the ground, pushed to the side as another Jotun stormed past.  
Their battle was not long; no more than a few minutes, but so much could occur in a mere second that the battle seemed to take ages. The Warriors Three spun, smashed and sliced through their enemies taking down many of the Frost Giants. But as Eydis said before they left, there was an entire race to fight and they were not short in number. Eydis, Thor and Loki began to lose ground and both Volstagg and Fandral were growing tired. Eydis cut down another, her heart growing heavy at the loss she was creating for Jotenheim when she heard a cry. Her head spun to see Volstagg's arm gripped by a Giant and his skin turn black from the cold. The Jotun was soon slain, but damage had already been done and would need to be looked at immediately if Volstagg wished to keep his arm. They needed to leave now. But all that concerned Thor was mocking the Jotuns further.  
Eydis turned again to face the enemy growing closer when she saw Loki advancing on another Giant. The battle slowed as she watched him stab the Giant with one of his throwing knifes, but the Giant grasped his arm. Loki's armor broke and shattered, leaving his skin bare to the Giants touch but there was no outcry of pain. He felt no sting or bite from the cold touch and shock overtook him as he watched patterns ruin like water over his skin and changed from a pale ivory to a deep blue. He saw the Jotun's gaze only for a moment before his head fell to the ground. Eydis stood behind the now headless Giant, sword positioned slightly behind her with cold blood dripping off its blade. She watched his arm revert to its original hue, but there was no fear in her gaze. Only concern. The sword in her right hand faded away as she laid the warm hand on his bare arm, her eyes pouring into his. He wished his arm had just broken off instead of betraying him in such a cruel way. Thoughts of being hunted and despised flooded his mind and a dark, dreading hand gripped his heart, but her gaze held him from falling to madness.  
“It is alright, Loki,” she whispered, her lovely voice laced with magic soothed his racing heart. Something about her eyes told him she was right and his breaths became deeper, less rushed and more calming. “There is no reason to fear; it is alright.” Loki knew there was so much to fear, but he was calm and he knew there were more pressing matters at hand. He tore his gaze from Eydis' and to the Jotuns surrounding them but were quickly executed by the others, entirely oblivious what had befallen Loki. The sword that had faded away re-entered Eydis' hand and the fighting continued, but Fandral was soon speared by a wave of ice conjured from one of the Giants and Loki knew if they didn't return to the Bifrost soon, they wouldn't survive. A knife flew from Loki's hand into the Giant rushing Volstagg as he lifted Fandral from the frozen spear and Loki spun to face Thor.  
“WE MUST GO!” he cried, his words didn't seem to reach his brother, lost amongst the chaos of the battle around them.  
“THEN GO!!!” Thor yelled back, sending Mjonir crashing through a line of Jotuns that lead back to the Bifrost. All of them except Thor began to head back to the mountain cliff from where they first came but the earth quaked beneath them, and Loki and Eydis watched as a line of blue magic made its way under the ice toward a frozen statue. The ice around the giant figure began to crack and fall to the ground revealing not a statue, but a creature, one that would crush them with ease. Large mandibles or tusks protruded from either side of its face and fiery eyes glared down at the trespassers. Loki turned back to yell for his brother again but no reply came, this cry truly lost in the frozen air and he spun back to Eydis as she grabbed his gloved hand and sped towards the cliff.  
“He can catch up!” she cried, her swords dismissed and her body raced across the frozen wasteland with Loki close behind. Fandral was thrown across Volstagg's shoulder and they all ran to the cliff. Their time was ending. All of them knew this and their sense of urgency pushed them to reach the edge as fast as their legs would allow, and within moments, were at their destination. “Heimdall!” Eydis yelled, “Open the Bridge!”  
But the Bifrost did not open. Instead the paw of the giant creature grasped the edge of the cliff and hoisted itself up. They had been so focused on escaping they didn't notice the creature following behind under the ice and it towered over them. Shock gripped each one in their stances, refusing to let them run or move from the beast and it raised its forelegs high. Intending on crushing them into the ice below.  
Thor flew overhead and crashed into the back of the creatures maw, shattering its skull and it fell back into the void behind it. Thor landed triumphantly in front of them and looked at his companions with a large grin plastered across his face, expecting a cheer or cry of victory. But there was only tired stares of disappointment and dread to gaze back at him. And he saw why. Laufey himself now stood behind them with his army waiting to kill their prey. He leered at them and the thought of crushing his enemies aroused his blood lust, and he wanted to kill Odin's son with his own hands instead of watching it done by another. The air was heavy and everything stood still for a moment. But this moment seemed to drag on, especially for the Asgardians, for they knew Death was waiting to greet them and Loki took Eydis' hand in his. She didn't turn away from the Jotun's haunting stare but she held his hand tightly and they both felt a strange calmness settle across their hearts. An acceptance of their fate. And both drew in a deep breath as the Jotuns, all at once, rushed them to take their lives.  
But all ceased as light showered the Asgardians. The Bifrost opened but it did not take them from the icy wasteland. Instead Odin now stood among them, sat atop his six-legged horse and his presence threatening all around him including his own sons. Thor began to cry out in triumph but was quickly silenced by his father. Only Laufey dared drew near to converse with him, to negotiate the punishment and death of the trespassers. But it was only a ploy; everyone knew there was now a war to wage and the Jotuns craved the blood of the Asgardians. The eight who had trespassed didn't need to listen to the short conversation for they already knew the consequences and contents of the words exchanged and all were suddenly whisked away into the light of the Bifrost.

Hogun and Volstagg supported Fandral as they hurried to the healing rooms with Sif short on their heels, but Thor, Eydis and Loki remained with Odin, who immediately began to scold and yell at Thor who didn't hesitate to yell back. Eydis' head was bowed, her eyes not looking to any others and Loki followed suit. He picked at his left hand with his right and winced at the harsh exchange between Odin and his son, wishing to be excused to leave but knowing it would not happen.  
“That's pride and vanity that talks!” Odin bellowed. “Not leadership! Have you forgotten everything I've taught you?! What of a warrior's patience, cunning?!” The structure quaked from Odin's words and speared the hearts of those around him except the one he spoke to.  
“While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us!” Thor's words were venomous and taunted his father. Both Eydis and Loki pleaded with Thor in their hearts to stop and listen but there could be no swaying of hearts or emotions. Odin and his son were far too alike, and would not give way to either. “The old ways are done! You'd stand giving SPEECHES while Asgard FALLS!”  
“YOU ARE A VAIN, GREEDY, CRUEL BOY!!”  
“AND YOU ARE AN OLD MAN AND A FOOL!!!” Time froze at Thor's hateful words, and Loki could not bring himself to belief what he had heard and Eydis only now looked up at Thor with wide, fearful eyes. Odin's demeaning stature changed and he grew cold and silent, staring at his eldest with a strange, hollow gaze. The room grew cold, a chill that would not be stopped by any amount of fire, clothing or warmth but pierced at the very center of their beings. And only now did Thor stop.  
“Yes, I was a fool,” Odin began, his words calm but misleading, “to think that you were ready.” Loki began to walk toward his father, wishing to approach him and quell the tension but Eydis knew there would not be a peaceful resolution and she tried to grab Loki's arm to stop him from moving further, but he was outside her reach.  
“Father,” he began but was silenced by an outcry from Odin, all his hatred and anger poured into a single yell. His cry shook the ground and struck Loki and he almost stumbled back but Eydis stepped forward and gripped his arm, pulling him back from the dangerous anger of Odin. She did not release him as Odin calmly began to reiterate Thor's crimes, forgetting that Eydis and Loki even existed. He became enraged as he tore of the cape of his son and remove Mjolnir from Thor's grasp. She did not release Loki as Odin cried out once more to his eldest and as a bolt of lightening struck him in his chest and sent him through the Bifrost, banished.


End file.
